


We'll meet in the spring

by NyttNafn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyttNafn/pseuds/NyttNafn
Summary: Story based on the relationship between Monty and Winston from 13 Reasons Why. I imagined what for me could have been their future, if they had been lucky enough to have one. This story takes place four years after the end of the 4th season.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 37
Kudos: 126





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be interactive, (sometimes), there will be text messages between certain characters, and we will see their social media too.

Sitting behind his desk; checking one last time that everything was ready to be sent to the editor, Winston took the opportunity to reflect on the last years of his short, but already so complicated, life.  
  
  


He is 24, his family is rich, he works for one of the most famous magazine in the country, he lives in a nice apartment on the Upper East Side, and he has a boyfriend, employee at the New York Stock Exchange. He should be happy, many people would like to be in his situation, but honestly, he felt so empty. His life was repetitive, dull, and boring. He always repeated the same gestures, he always spoke with the same people. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  


He didn't like his job. Yes, he was a photographer, but he couldn't express himself the way he wanted, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to become a fashion photographer, or travel the world, to capture the beauty of life. He wanted to be free. Instead, he sits in a desk, in front of a screen, and takes pictures of crooked politicians.  
  


His father who had never really forgiven him for the insult of his expulsion from Hillcrest, and therefore to have soiled the reputation of his family by obviously not being admitted to Princeton, had decided to use his connections to ensure that Winston, despite his university degree, (worthless in his eyes), got a respectable job in a large institution. His mother, who wanted to make sure he didn't fall in love with a "psychopathic rapist" again, introduced him to all the sons, cousins and nephews in her circle of friends, and James had been the one Winston had deemed the least to be execrable…  
  


James, let's talk about James! James Paxton-Garrett, 29, banker, graduate with honors, (of Princeton of course), republican like his whole family, and member of a country club. James always wants attention to be turned on him, and only on him, he gives money to the poor, only to be talked about in the press, he likes luxury, beautiful cars, and clothes overpriced. He is racist, misogynist, and he treats staff like slaves. But strangely, he likes Winston. He is always kind, polite and attentive to him, it's really scary sometimes. But Winston doesn't love him, he's not in love with him, and he never will be.  
  


Winston doesn’t like his current life, being locked in a role, and especially, he doesn’t like to see his life spinning before his eyes. He feels like he is suffocating, and he just wishes he could catch his breath, even for just a few seconds.  
  


A noise suddenly made him jump, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even paid attention to the time. Her colleague Agatha, an adorable woman, smiles friendly at him from the door. She knew everything about his unhappiness, and had expressed her sympathy to him more than once. She had even offered to host him several times, this woman is a saint.  
  


  * If you plan to work overtime, tell me, I'll gladly give you my work.
  * Oh believe me Agatha, I would do the work of the whole building, if that can prevent me from going home …
  * I know. But unfortunately as long as you don't decide to pack your bags, and get your life back, you will have to come home every night my dear.



With a slight wave and a friendly smile, Agatha turned and headed for the exit. Winston didn’'t follow her, he sat for a few more minutes. He looked at the walls and the windows. He watched the sun go down. He tried to stop time. But all these attempts were useless. So he took a deep breath, got up and grabbed his jacket, his keys, his bag, and his phone. He went to the elevator, and went down to the parking lot. He would have liked to gain a little more time by talking to Louie, the security guard, but he was nowhere to be found. So Winston, defeated, got into his beautiful and overpriced sports car, and left.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello James

When Winston entered his apartment, he saw boxes filled to the brim stacked in the hallway. James wanted to draw attention, and apparently decided to get rid of old clothes, to give them to the homeless. His good action will make the headlines again, and James will be happy.  
  


While walking into his luxurious home, Winston studied all the details. Ceiling moldings, baroque chandeliers, overpriced curtains, ugly antique furnitures, paintings, a marble fireplace. Everything here shouted "hey look at us, we are rich", but nothing made him feel at home. Nothing made him feel happy and safe. James appeared a few minutes later, he was coming out of the hallway leading to their large bedroom, with other boxes of clothing in his hands. He kissed Winston on the cheek, and Winston gave him his best forced smile, before shifting to allow him access to the entrance. He was about to turn away to go to the kitchen, when suddenly something caught his eye. Something sticking out of one of the boxes, the sleeve of an orange and red checkered shirt. When Winston realized what it was and what James intended to do with it, he felt his stomach tighten.

  
  
\- James, give me that shirt.   
\- Excuse me?   
\- The shirt in the box. It's mine!   
\- Yes I know, I found it in your closet.    
\- But you never wear it, and excuse me my love, but it is hideous! A real lack of taste! The homeless will love it!   
\- James! This shirt belonged to one of my friends, who is now ... gone. Give it back to me!

  
  
James on hearing these words became livid. While apologizing again, he returned the shirt to Winston.

  
  
\- Oh my god .... I'm sorry, I didn't know. I am really sorry. My condoleanc-   
\- What? No! He is not "gone" like that. He's just live somewhere else, that's all.   
\- Oh ! Thank God ! But honestly baby this shirt is really awful, we can't keep it here. And I'm sure your friend, no matter how badly dressed he is, would be happy to know that this thing was given to someone who needs it.   
\- James, shut up now!   
\- Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Keep your ugly shirt, I don’t care.   
\- Never touch my stuff again without my permission! OK?! NEVER!   
\- Ok ok, calm down now. Jesus ... Wait, where are you going?   
\- To bed.   
\- But Winson, it’s 9 p.m …   
\- I know. But I'm tired. Bye!

Before James could add anything, Winston headed for the bedroom, and locked himself in it He carefully placed the shirt on a hanger, before storing it in his wardrobe with his own clothes. He was planning to take a shower when his phone started ringing.   
  
  
  
* 9: 08 p.m : incoming call from Estela *

  
  
\- ¡Hola señorita! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Oh Winston! Your accent is a real atrocity! I'm fine and you ?

\- I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. I was planning on taking a shower before you called me.

\- I will not disturb you for long. I just wanted to hear from you, we haven't talked a lot lately…

\- That's true ... How is Tyler? He still likes his job?

\- Oh yes ! He is delighted, I think I have rarely seen him so happy !! He is constantly smiling.

\- Lucky him.

\- What do you mean ? You’re not really ok, right? Is that James? Your work ?

\- Let's just say, without going into details, that sometimes I would like to remember how to smile …

\- Oh Winston ... I'm so sorry ... if only I could do something…

\- You do something ! You've been listening to me complain for years.

\- …

\- I have to leave you, I'm really tired. We talk later okay? Say hello to Tyler on my behalf, will you?

\- Of course. And don't forget that if you need to talk, we're here.

\- I know. Thank you. Bye Stela.

\- Bye Winst, take care of yourself.

* 09 : 17 p.m : End of call*

After hanging up, Winston massaged his temples. The day was dragging on, and he couldn't wait to finish it as soon as possible. As he had originally planned, he headed for the bathroom, and got rid of all his clothes at an impressive speed,  and slipped in the shower. He felt sad, and angry, at least more than usual.Knowing that if in the end he had succeeded in leaving his job later, he would not have been able to save the shirt, it made him sick. 

This piece of cloth is all he has left of him, and he will never get rid of it. Lord, it was pitiful to hang on like that, surely what his parents would tell him. But he couldn't help it. 

He loves Monty, and he always will. When he was found guilty, he did everything to stay in touch with him. At the beginning it was going very well, he went to visits, he telephoned, he wrote. Everything was fine. Except that overnight, without explanation, his lover ignored him. Winson was no longer on his authorized visitor list, he received no further response to his letters, and his telephone calls went unanswered. It broke his heart. Even Estela did not understand her brother's attitude at the time.

Winston wanted to forget him, he really did, but then he found this shirt under his bed, the one Monty wore on the night of the game between Liberty and Hillcrest. The night he apologized, the night their short relationship really started. The night of Bryce's murder. 

Monty had probably forgotten to put it back the next morning, and Winston, like a desperate lover, had kept it. He had hidden it in his closet, and had not touched it until he moved to the University. Since then, it had been carefully kept out of sight, until the other moron found it tonight.

Feeling a new headache coming, Winston swallowed an aspirin, and slipped into his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock, 9:54 p.m., damn even his grandmother was not going to bed so early. Resigned, he clapped his hands to turn off the room light, and he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient for Monty :)


	3. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no Monty ....

11:15 p.m. and Winston still couldn't fall asleep. He just rolled over in bed again and again. He must have been more upset than he thought. Beside him James was sleeping peacefully, and Winston suddenly wanted to smother him with his pillow. What was wrong with him? Without making any noise, he got out of bed to go and have a glass of water in the kitchen.   
  
Sitting on the floor, scrolling through his Facebook news feed, Winston suddenly received a private message on Instagram. A message from Estela. Oh lord, it’s far too late to answer a stupid challenge! A new "ding" notified him that a second message had been sent to him, and when he finally agreed to click on it, his glass fell to the ground.   


**_Estela: " Hey Winston! You know, about the conversation we had earlier? I think ... I can make you smile."  
_ **   
**_Estela: " He's not going to be happy, because he made me promise not to tell anyone but, Monty was released. He lives in Portland now ..."_ **

  
No it's not possible, it can't be possible, he would have known. His mother would have told him!

_**Winston: I don't understand. He was released? When?!  
** _   
_**Estela: It's been six months, and he has made so much progress! He has an appartment, a job. He even tekes evening classes to get an accounting degree. And he continues his therapy. I'm so proud of him !** _

  
He would have liked to let his joy explode, to say that finally maybe, they were going to be able to try something together. But then he quickly remembered that Monty had completely ignored him for years, so he tapped an answer to try to hide his current emotions.

_**Winston: Its really cool. I'm really happy for him. It's great that he is doing so well!! But I don't see how it concerns me?** _

Obviously he knew that Estela was not going to believe him at all, and her response confirmed his thoughts.

**_Estela: Winston ... We both know you still love him! And he loves you too my frienf ! We often talk about you (especially him). So I thought that now tha he was free, you can try again? You both are more mature now, he accepts who he is, our father is no longer here to terrify him. Dam, I ship you so hard ! You are a better love story than Twilight and Romeo & Juliet combined!_ **

Romeo and Juliet ? Seriously? Does she even know the end of Romeo and Juliet? 

Winston couldn't be fooled, he understood that she was pleading for her brother's cause, and he was really happy that Monty was better, but he could not allow himself to have false hopes. So, to end this conversation, he used the worst possible "I have a boyfriend" excuse. Credibility where did you go?

_**Winston: Estela ! I have a boyfriend ! And your brother completely ignored me after his incarceration. He would'nt let me visit him, he didn't answer my calls or my letters. He didn't wanr me, even as a friend. We will never getting back together. Turn the page, and let your brother manage his life ...** _   
  
_**Estela: Oh, please! We both know that you don't love your boyfriend! You date him only to please your mother! Speaking of your mother, ask her why Monty suddenly ignored you, especially after everything you did for him ! Aske her Winston, you need to know the truth!** _

  
  
Winston was confused. Why did Estela suddenly mention his mother? What did she know he didn't know? He needed answers!

  
  
_**Winston: What are you talking about? I don't understand why my mom is in this conversation.  
  
Etela: It's not for me to telle you. But I promise you that Monty loved you, and that he still loves you. He reads your letters, all, without exception. He even took them with him to Portland. They are carefully stored in a box. It's the fist time I've seen him take care of something. He wanted to answer you calls, he wanted to see you! Beut he couldn't. Ask you mom why, please ...** _

  
_**Winston: I will ask her ...** _

_**  
Estela: THANK YOU ! I had to go, Tyler is waiting for me. Bye !  
  
Winston: Okay, greet him for me.** _

  
The room had become dark again, he was still sitting on the floor, his glass, fortunately empty, had rolled on the table. There were no sounds in the apartment, so he could hear his heart pounding without any problem. He had learned so much information in such a short time, and he was lost.

Monty had been out of prison for 6 months, and he had read and kept all of his letters. He still loved him. Monty still love him, like, for real! He couldn't believe it. And why did his mother say nothing? What was she hiding?!

God, he was so tired….


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston Confronts His Mom About Monty

After several hours of flying that seemed endless, Winston finally landed in California. He was tired, he was nervous, but he was there. When he turned on his phone again, he saw that he had several missed calls from James, perhaps he should have warned him of his hasty departure. Oops? Anyway, what is done is done, he sent him a simple text message saying "I'm at my mother's house" to reassure him, and he put his phone back in his pocket. He retrieved his travel bag from the conveyor belt and finally headed for his rental car, direction Crestmont.

The closer Winston got to the house he grew up in, the more nervous he became. He had spent the night rereading his conversation with Estela, and now he was sure of it, his mother knew things, and he was determined to know which ones!

When he passed the huge gate leading to the house, he saw himself 4 years ago, in his old car with Monty. The simple little memory tightened his chest, but he had to stay focused so he could prepare himself for the conversation that would come in a few minutes.

He got out of his car and went to the front door, before knocking. When Mrs. Williams opened the door a few seconds later, she was surprised to see her son, and looked at him with a surprised expression.   
  
\- Winston? What are you doing here ? I didn’t expect your visit …   
  
\- Sorry mother, I forgot to make an appointment…   
  
She sighed at the remark, but shifted to let Winston enter.   
  
\- Don’t talk nonsense ! I'm glad to see you, just surprised! Where's James? Did you fight?   
  
\- Yes, we can say that. But it's not because of this that I'm here…   
  
They arrived in the living room where Winston took his seat opposite that of his mother. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally decided to speak.   
  
\- Mom. We need to talk.   
  
\- Well that's what we do. We speak.   
  
\- We need to talk about Monty   
  
\- Obviously. It had to happen …   
  
\- You knew he was released? And you said nothing to me!   
  
\- Indeed …   
  


\- Oh God…. Tell me that you are not responsible for the fact that he suddenly distanced himself from me. Tell me mom, please …   
  
\- I did this for you, Winston.   
  
\- What did you do ? Mom !   
  
Winston was now standing. He nervously paced the room. He couldn't believe that Estela had told the truth.

  
  
\- When you asked me to launder him for the murder of Bryce, I agreed, to please you. But, I knew he was not someone for you, especially when you told me that he beat you up after your first meeting. So I offered him a deal. I defended him for the murder, AND for the rape of Tyler, ONLY if he agreed to never see or speak to you again.   
  
\- YOU ARE A MONSTER !!   
  
\- Don't yell at me! Thanks to this deal he went from fifteen years of imprisonment, to only four. He was incarcerated in a minimum security prison, where he was able to receive psychological help, and graduate from high school. I even made sure that his father was arrested for everything he had done to him, when I technically didn't have to do it. And I am a Winston monster? Really ?! Without me he would probably have been stabbed in his cell! I saved his life, and I gave him a future, so don't you dare to call me a monster!   
  
\- …   
  
\- He's fine Winston. Thanks to us. He has a home, and a job in Oregon. He will be able to start his life over. Be happy with that instead of looking at me like you're going to stab me with a paper cutter.    
  
\- Ah because in addition you also know where he is?!   
  
\- But Winston! How do you think he got the money to leave? Like I told you, I'm not a monster, I'm not the villain of the story. I gave him money, I found him a job, I gave him a safe place to live, and his boss keeps me informed about it. I even know that he took up accounting courses.

\- You could have played the good Samaritan by letting me be with him! It wouldn't have changed anything!   
  
\- I couldn’t take this risk ... The prison changes people my darling, and when I made the agreement with him, I was not yet sure that I was going to obtain what I had asked from the judge. You couldn’t bear to see him wither away, and to shut himself up even more on himself. You're an emotional sponge, it was going to eat you from the inside. So I had to make a choice.

\- I could have managed. I could have done it!   
  
\- You already can't manage this conversation … But you know, The journey is shorter between the airport and Portland, than that to New York.   
  
\- Are you really telling me after all these years of lies, that I have to go see him in Portland ?! Seriously?   
  
\- No, I don’t. I say “The journey is shorter between the airport and Portland, than that to New York”. Interpret it as you wish.   
  
Winston walked over to his mother and hugged her. He hadn't done this in years, so the hug was a bit clumsy. But it was important for him to do it. His mother, surprised by this surge of affection, simply patted him on the back.   
  
\- Thank you mom ... And sorry for calling you a monster. I didn't know everything you had done for him.   
  
\- Remember that for the next Mother's Day, or for my birthday …   
  
\- Promised. I love you mom.   
  
\- I love you too honey, I always will do .

He walked away from his mother, and smiled at her. He was happy, but something else was bothering him.   
  
\- But then. Everything you told me about the fact that you no longer wanted me to date another psychopathic rapist?   
  
\- Well, it wasn't really a lie. But it was also to keep the truth under control. I had to be credible. But believe me, if he had done something like this again, I would have put him on the electric chair myself!    
  
\- This is understandable ...   
  
\- Be honest, what he did was horrible darling. And if my discoveries about his family situation hadn’t made me have a minimum of hope for his rehabilitation, I would never have agreed to help him. And if he still touches you, I swear I'll kill him myself!   
  
\- He will never hurt me again. You have nothing to fear about this mom.   
  
\- I hope for him.   
  
  


Winston kissed her on the cheek to completely reassure her, before heading for the exit. Sitting behind the wheel, when he started, he had no doubts about the destination of his next plane ticket. Besides, he had never been to Portland, so this was the perfect opportunity.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is coming ;)


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally here !

The clock indicated 8:45 am, in 15 minutes he would unlock the door, and turn the sign over so that customers could enter. But before that, he checked again that everything was ready. Are new products highlighted? Are the prices perfectly indicated? Was the store perfectly clean? Everything had to be perfect. Today, tomorrow, and it must also have been the previous days. Markus had trusted him with his flower shop, he should not disappoint him. He must never disappoint anyone again.  
  


After all, he had spent the first 18 years of his life being a disappointment.   
  


First for his mother, who preferred to leave with his little sister, rather than having to raise a son who was not worth it. Then to Bryce, by not being by his side when he died. For his team, which he had to abandon because of his arrest. For his father, when he discovered that his son was a fag. For his sister, when she learned that he was a monster. And finally he was a disappointment for  **_him_ ** …   
  


He didn't want to be a disappointment anymore, never! So he applied himself to never having to read that feeling on someone's face again.  
  
  
  
While waiting for the opening, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was perfectly styled, his T-shirt and pants were perfectly ironed, his sneakers were clean, and his apron perfectly adjusted. Hisr face had no bruises, or dark circles for a long time. He still had trouble recognizing himself sometimes. He also wondered if he deserved happiness after all the horrible things he had done.  
  
  


To be honest, he was not completely happy. Someone is missing here with him, so that he can truly be happy. Surely that was his real punishment. Karma is a bitch, everybody knows that.  
  


  
He found him on Facebook. He wanted to reconnect. But Winston deserved better, so he just stared at his photo for hours like a psychopath, while crying and eating pringles. Yes, he was pitiful. And creepy. Creepyful ...  
  
  
  
  
It was time to open the store, he didn't want Markus to come out of the blue, and think he wasn't working. He didn't want him to think he didn't deserve the second chance he had graciously given him, and therefore hire someone else more deserving and competent.   
  


Oh obviously Markus would never do that, he's an 83 year old gentleman with a big heart, totally incapable of judging anyone. But Monty sometimes found it hard to remember. Well, no … Monty's paranoia and lack of self-esteem did.  
  
  
When the old man opened his shop, he had had no problem taking care of it on his own. But years passed, and Markus was getting too old. He could no longer lift the boxes of flowers, he found it hard to read the numbers on the account books, and sitting on a stool all day became an ordeal for his poor back.  
  
  
From what Monty understood, he had known Winston's mother for years, and when she told him that she knew a young man, who was looking for a job, and a place to live, Markus agreed immediately. And Montgomery became a florist, and was able to move into the small studio above the store.  
  


Suddenly, Monty had a job, a salary, a place to live, edible food in his fridge, and he talked to grandmothers every day, what more could he ask for? Markus was so impressed with his work that he told him that if he got the right diploma, he would bequeath the shop to Monty when the time came. So Monty went back to school.  
  


The first weeks were a disaster. Monty had dropped bags of bulbs, he had confused the insecticide canister with water, he had been bitten by a carnivorous plant, he had made a mistake in an order, and had stepped on the tail of the chihuahua of an old lady. Poor “Sir biscuit”... And yet, not once did Markus get angry, he always spoke to him calmly and patiently, never telling him that he was a waste of time. God, his father would certainly have hit him with a shovel if he had been there.  
  


But not Markus, he only encouraged him, he told him that it was normal to make mistakes, that he was making them too, even after all these years. He told him not to give up, that everything was going to be fine, that he was going to do a great job once he learned to trust himself.   
  


Unaccustomed to such kindness, Monty had locked himself in the toilet to cry… But, finally he managed to find his rhythm, and today Monty is as good with a watering can as with an adjustable wrench. Perseverance is the key!  
  
  
……………………..  
  


The day had been calm, like every Wednesday, despite the reduced schedule he had managed to make a good turnover, Markus was going to be delighted.  
  


He was organizing the terracotta flower pots when the bell on the front door rang. Back to the door, he hadn't seen the customer come in. But he knew that: 1, the person who had just entered couldn’t read the word "closed", and 2: that he had forgotten to lock the door. He was still holding a flower pot when he turned to speak to the customer.  
  
  
\- Sorry, but we are clos-  
  
  
* sound of broken flower pot *  
  
  
\- Hello Monty ...


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about everything ...

Monty had been staring at him for 10 minutes without saying anything, and Winston was starting to worry. Yes, he expected the other boy to be surprised by his sudden arrival, but not like that. And then suddenly without saying anything, Monty advanced at full speed, and locked Winston in a bear hug, which was probably going to leave marks on the skin of the youngest.

They stayed like that for a while, locked in their bubble, finally reunited after so long. But obviously, their reunion was stopped by the sound of the bell of the front door which made them jump, and move away.

Before them stood an elderly man, with his hands on his hips, and a big smile on his face.   
  
\- Hi kids, sorry to interrupt you, but Montgomery was supposed to bring me the money for the day several minutes ago, and I was starting to worry. But I see that he is fine.

Monty's face became very red, he looked at his boss like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. That makes his boss laugh, he stepped forward to shake hands with Winston and introduce himself.   
  
\- Hello young man. My name is Markus Ratchford. I am the owner of this modest boutique, and as you guessed, the boss of the big tomato on your right.   
  
\- Uh nice to meet you sir. My name is Winston. Winston W-   
  
\- Winston Williams! Obviously, I should have guessed.   
  
\- Sorry?   
  
\- Oh nothing serious. Montgomery talks a lot about you after several drinks, so my wife and I seem to know you. Anyway, I'm just going to get the money, and the ledger, and I'm going to leave you both. You certainly have plenty to say to each other ... and do… Goodbye Winston. And Monty please, be responsible, I don't want to become a grandfather!    
  
Obviously Markus had said this sentence as a joke, and he had punctuated it with a wink, but again, this poor Monty was tensed, and he looked more uncomfortable than ever. The conversation was going to be long …   
  
  


When his boss was gone, Monty regained control of his body and went to close the door. Then he grabbed Winston's hand, and led him to his apartment so they could chat. 

There were three rooms. The largest had the living room, the kitchen, and a dining area, and at the end of it, two doors which must have been the bedroom, and the bathroom. Monty motioned for Winston to sit on the couch before heading to the kitchen, opening the fridge, taking out a bottle of vodka, and starting to take big sips. Winston raised an eyebrow at the scene, but said nothing, and waited patiently for Monty to stop being so dramatic.

The older boy then returned to the living room, with a glass of cool water which he placed in front of Winston, before sitting very delicately, and still dramatically, on the other side of the couch. They looked at each other for several minutes, neither of them wanted to break the silence, and the tension in the room kept increasing. Finally, Winston took a deep breath, and launched himself.   
  
\- So ... you’re a florist?   
  


\- …   
  


\- Monty, please, you have to say something.   
  
\- I .... I don't know .... I ... How?   
  
  
\- Your sister sent me a message to tell me that you had been released. She also asked me to have a conversation with my mother, which I did. And here I am. But if you want me to go I can -   
  
\- NO ! No stay. I'm sorry. Sorry. It's just that, I didn't expect to see you again so quickly. I didn't expect to see you again at all …   
  
\- Why?   
  
\- I’ve never been very nice to you. Even if you now know why I suddenly ignored you when I was in prison, that doesn't change the fact that I have always been a dick. In public I ignored you, in private you always had to be careful with what you said to not to get on my nerves.   
  
\- But, it was not your fault …   
  
\- Yes ! If it was my fault! It was my fault when I hit you, it was my fault when I raped Tyler. It was my fault when I wanted to run over Clay with my car, or when I sent a gun to Alex asking him not to miss this time. Everything was my fault, because I'm a mess! The fact that my father is a motherfucker doesn’t excuse anything I did!   
  


\- Monty …   
  
\- I told Estella to shut up! Why does she never listen to me ?!   
  
\- She did what she thought was right.   
  
\- Ruining your life is not fair!   
  
\- You're dramatic again Monty.

  
  
\- No, I'm not dramatic! I know you have a good life Winn. You have a job, a life in New York, and a boyfriend. You're happy now, and that's what matters most to me. That's why I accepted the deal with your mom. Not for my safety, or to be able to go out earlier. It was not the most important. What was most important to me, was that by disappearing from your life, you were going to be able to move forward, and that's what you did. And even if I love you, I don’'t have the right to -   
  
\- Stop! Monty stop! What did you say ?   
  
\- I said I had to disappear from your life so you could move on.   
  
\- No, not that ! After. You said "even if I love you". You just said that you love me …   
  
\- Yeah but -   
  
Monty couldn't finish his sentence. Winson climbed on his knees before grabbing his face in his hands, and pressing his mouth against his, in a passionate and needy kiss.   
  
The other boy didn’t react at first, and it panicked Winston who immediately wanted to step back, but Monty grabbed him by the collar of his overpriced sweater and kissed him in return.   



	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, beach, and breakfast :)

Winston was supposed to come back tomorrow, he had to take care of an article on Banksy, but obviously after yesterday's events, it was impossible. So he asked Agatha if she agreed to do it for him, explaining, without going into details, that he had something urgent to do here, in Oregon.

When he woke up this morning, he was a bit confused because he did not recognize where he was. But a soft snore on his right, the clothes scattered on the floor, and the slight pain he felt when he sat down, refreshed his memory, and made him blush.  
  
  
Watching Monty sleep so peacefully made him smile, but scared him at the same time. He was afraid that when he woke up, Monty had changed his mind about what he wanted for them, and that he would send Winston home for good. But his doubts were soon swept away by a sleepy Monty who looked at him with heart eyes, and a small smirk. Added to her his disheveled hair, and the sheets which hid almost nothing, and Winston would certainly have fallen, if he had not been seated.  
  
  
After a steamy kissing session which quickly led to another more sporty activity, they took the shower, before going together to a small cafe to have a hearty breakfast. On the way, Winson couldn't believe his eyes when Monty deliberately took his hand, and he never let go, even when the waitress guided them to a small table at the end of the room.

They had lunch in comfortable silence, before starting random conversations for several minutes. Once their stomachs were filled, Monty offered to take him to the beach, the shop being closed on Thursday, it was the perfect time.  
  
  
Gleneden Beach was a 2-hour drive from Portland, and was not crowded at this time of year, so it would give them a little privacy, and space to allow them to have a good time together. They spent several hours relaxing, surfing, sunbathing, kayaking. Winston hadn't had fun like that in years. And seeing the expression on the face of his lover, he supposes that Monty had not been so happy for a long time either.

As the hours went on, they put a towel on the floor so they could watch the sunset. They knew they were going to have to have a serious conversation about them and their future together soon. But what mattered to them now was that moment on this beach, and the fact that they were finally together, and that their smiles had never been so great.  
  
  
The rest were just words, after all...


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends !

Monty watched Winston as he slept peacefully. He couldn't believe the scene before his eyes was true, that he was finally going to be able to be happy. 

After their day at the beach, they had a long discussion, they calmly talked about what their relationship was going to turn upside down in their respective lives. Winston was going to have to break up with his boyfriend, quit, bring his stuff here to Portland, that was going to make a huge difference. They also had to talk about the housing issue.    
  
Yes, Markus had been very kind to give his apartment to Monty, but it was definitely not going to be big enough for the two lovers. In fact, yes, he could be, if Winston didn't have the same wardrobe as Beyoncé!

But as the night wore on, doubts began to overwhelm him. Did they make the right decision? Did Monty really deserve Winston to give up his life for him, like this on a whim? What if he relapsed? What if all his efforts to become a better person went up in smoke overnight because Monty was a monster? He didn't want to hurt Winston anymore, never again, either physically or emotionally. He would never forgive himself.

Lost in thought, Monty hadn't noticed that Winston had woken up, and he jumped when he heard the sound of his voice.

\- You're okay? You look upset …

\- I'm fine baby. Go back to sleep, or you'll be grumpy tomorrow morning.

\- I'm never grumpy in the morning …   
\- Really ? Do you want me to remember the time we had to get up at 6 a.m. to get to Palm Spring?   
\- That was years ago, Monty!   
\- Maybe ... But you were grumpy!

\- If you say so …   
  
Winston rolled his eyes, Monty smiled, and then he knew all his doubts were stupid, and they finally managed to find Morpheus' arms without too much difficulty.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The next morning Winston phoned James to tell him that everything was over between them, as well as all the things he had had on his heart for the past few years. Despite the remorse, he felt liberated as he hung up, because the weight of all his years of lying was finally gone.   
  
When he told his mother he was staying in Portland, she was obviously not surprised, although she admitted to him that she was not very thrilled by the decision. Nonetheless, she promised him that she would do everything to ensure that his things arrived in one piece in Portalnd, until he and Monty found a house.   
  
The house was not easy to find at first. This is the first time they had to do it alone, and it didn't go well. They heard a lot of rejections for various reasons, and it demoralized them. But eventually they found it, their home. It was located in a nice little residential area, only a 30 minute drive from the flower shop, and therefore from the city center. It was the typical little American house, only the dog was missing, but it was their home now.

Some time after their move, Winston was hired at the Portland Business Journal, as a photographer for the cultural column. Monty got his accounting degree, so Markus was able to retire, and go on a trip.   
  
Their little life was finally starting to fall into place, and they were both so happy. They had their own house, a job each, they got along well with their neighbors. Their marriage was probably the next step. Winston's mother Estela (without Tyler) and Agatha had promised to come visit them next month.   
  
And God, they couldn't wait to show them how happy they were.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so there will certainly be mistakes, even if I'm careful. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this adventure.


End file.
